Antojo de galletas
by Grytherin18
Summary: A Lily Luna Potter le encantan las galletas de su madre, y por la noche tiene antojo de ellas.


A Lily Luna Potter, a sus cuatro años, le encantaba volar con su padre, le gustaba ayudar a su madre ha hacer pasteles, hacer bromas con su hermano James, y escuchar música muggle con Albus. También le gustaba jugar con sus primas, visitar a sus abuelos maternos a la Madriguera y a sus abuelos paternos al cementerio de Godric's Hollow y decirles todo lo que había hecho, y escuchar las historias de Hogwarts que Teddy le explicaba cuando volvía del curso.

Pero lo que más le gustaba a la pequeña pelirroja eran las galletas que hacía su madre (en su opinión las mejores). Y eran esas galletas lo que hacía que Lily no durmiera. Sabía que su madre había hecho galletas esa tarde, y ella quería. Pero su madre había sido clara: comería galletas para el desayuno; pero la pelirroja quería una.

Así que se bajó de la cama, con sábanas de unicornios, y salió de su habitación, sujetando a su osito de peluche contra su pecho. Se asomó primero a la habitación de Albus, para ver si dormía. El niño, de seis años, dormía plácidamente, sin casi moverse. Luego fue a ver a James. Esté, al contrarío que su hermano, parecía como si se hubiera peleado con las sábanas, y su cabeza estaba colgando fuera de la cama. La luna se reflejaba en las gafas de su hermano, en la mesilla de noche. Finalmente fue a la habitación de sus padres y sé asomó. Su madre dormía tranquilamente sin darse cuenta de que era observada. El lado de su padre estaba vació, ya que se había ido a una misión esa misma mañana.

Lily bajó las escaleras, sujetándose con la mano derecha a la barandilla y la mano izquierda iba sujeta a su oso de peluche. Llegó finalmente a la cocina, y vio el tarro de galletas sobre la encimera.

Lily dejó a su oso en el suelo, y cogió la silla más cercana para apoyarla junto a la encimera. Cuando lo hizo, sé subió a la silla y alargó su pequeño brazo para agarrar el tarro, pero esté estaba demasiado lejos.

Al darse cuenta de que no llegaba, se bajó de la silla, la volvió a colocar en su sitio, y cogió de nuevo su osito de peluche. Contempló en silenció el tarro donde estaba la galleta que la pelirroja quería, y sus labios temblaron cuando hizo un tierno puchero.

-Quiero galletas -dijo Lily, sin darse cuenta de que su cabello pelirrojo se movía a su alrededor.

Al instante el tarro se volcó, y la tapa cayó al suelo. Una galleta salió del tarro y fue volando lentamente hacía las manos de una sorprendida Lily, que dejó caer su osito de peluche.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación del matrimonio Potter, Ginny despertaba sobresaltada al oír un ruido que parecía provenir de abajo. Sé puso la bata y cogió la varita para bajar abajo.

En la planta baja, sé percato de que el ruido provenía de la cocina, y se dirigió allí. A l entrar vio a su hija con una galleta en la mano y el tarro volcado.

-¡Lily! -dijo Ginny.

La pequeña se sobresaltó.

-Ma... mamá -tartamudeo Lily. Ginny se acercó a Lily y le quitó la galleta de las manos.

-¿No te he dicho que eran para desayunar? -preguntó la pelirroja mayor, y la pequeña pelirroja asintió.

Pero cuando iba a meter la galleta en el tarro, Ginny se dio cuenta que pasaba algo raro.

-Lily, cielo, ¿cómo has cogido la galleta? -preguntó Ginny dulcemente.

-No la he cogido yo -respondió Lily-. La galleta ha venido sola porque quería que me la comiera.

Ginny miró a su hija sorprendida. Antes de que Lily entendiera lo que ocurría su madre la cogió en brazos y le cubrió el rostro con besos.

-Lily, has hecho magia -dijo Ginny. Lily la miró asombrada.

-¿He hecho magia? -preguntó Lily, y Ginny asintió-. ¡He hecho magia!

Ginny sentó a su hija en la encimera y le dio la galleta que la pequeña había cogido.

-Toma, pero sólo por esta vez -dijo Ginny.

Lily se comió la galleta rápidamente con una sonrisa y Ginny le limpió la cara de migas de galleta, también con una sonrisa. Ambas sonreían con alegría, no porque una había conseguido su galleta y la otra porque su hija había hecho magia. Sonreían, porque aunque había sido corto, habían compartido un momento madre e hija.

* * *

**Hola gente,**

**espero que este fic os haya gustado. Para los que leías mi otro fic ****_Conociendo el futuro 2. La cámara de los secretos, _****os digo que mañana habrá un nuevo capítulo. Lo mismo digo para los que leías****_ La vida de Hugo Weasley._**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18**


End file.
